


Titans and Mages, Blades and Keys (Levi x Lucy) {LevLu} [AoT/SnKxFT Crossover]

by Crazy_AoT_FT_Fangirl (Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda)



Series: Fairy Tail x Attack on Titan Crossover(s) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Celestial Wolf Slayer | Lucy Heartfilia, Crossover Pairings, Dragon Realm | Land of the Moon and Stars, Dragons, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gods, Human Wolves, Magic-Users, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Realm Hopping, Seasons and Changes | 土星と星, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, To Be Edited, kisetsu to henka, 季節と変化 | Dosei to hoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/Crazy_AoT_FT_Fangirl
Summary: Lucy takes on a job to a foreign place and winds up face to face with naked, giant beasts that pray on human blood just for the kill and nothing more.What happens when Lucy comes face to face with the captain of the Special Operations Squad Levi Ackerman?She also comes to a conclusion that she has a brother but no memories as to who her actual parents looked like.She doesn't even remember where she came from before the Heartfilia's.Just who IS this "Lucy Heartfilia"?「UNDER EDITING AND CHAPTER TWO IS BEING FINISHED」~Lily-Chan~





	Titans and Mages, Blades and Keys (Levi x Lucy) {LevLu} [AoT/SnKxFT Crossover]

**Author's Note:**

> -=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
> HI! THIS IS MY FIRST FAIRY TAIL X ATTACK ON TITAN FANFIC SO I HOPE IT AIN'T BAD! I'VE WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT FOR ONCE SO ENJOY THIS FIRST ONE! PIECE OUT MAGES AND SLAYERS! DRAGONS AND SPIRITS!  
> -=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
> (>_<)  
> -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
> HI! I'm back! I'm editing the first chappy before I do the second one. I'm gonna try and update this as much as possible! I don't have a lot of opportunities to write but I will work on this story. Bye and enjoy the updated version!  
> -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-
> 
> 「~Lily-Chan~」

* * *

##  **|LUCY AT THE GUILD|**

"I'm _booooored_ ~!" Lucy complained, sitting at a table with her team, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, and Wendy, as the snow outside slowly started to fall.

" _Saaaaaaaaame_ ~!" Natsu agreed, sitting next to her. "I know! Let's find a job! Maybe a long one so that we can get good pay!" Natsu exclaims, jumping out of his seat with a flamed fist.

I walk to the board when a piece of paper catches my eye. I grab it, reading over it as I get curious. " _Haaaaaahhhhhh_! 500,000J! That's enough Jewel for 7 whole months! But..where is this place. I've never heard of..Wall Maria? Hey Mira!? I'm taking this job here solo! Is that okay with you!?" I ask, walking over to the white haired friend at the bar.

"Yeah! It's fine Lucy! Just be careful!" Mira says, stamping the job request and marking it in the job book.

"Thanks! See ya' later _Minna_!" I hollered, excited for a job where I can get full pay without having to worry about Natsu destroying everything.

"Wait Luce! Where ya' goin'!?"

' _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.'_

"Whatcha want Natsu?" I sighed, turning to him.

"Are you taking a job without us?" He whines, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yep! Bye!" I say, popping the "p" in 'yep'.

**|HOURS LATER|**

"Dammit! No one said I'd run into giant..naked..men! What the hell are these things! **OPEN! GATE OF THE SCORPION! SCORPIO!** " I cried, calling out Scorpio to help me get away from the ugly monsters trying to eat me.

****DING DONG****

"...Over there! I heard someone! Let's go!" I heard, catching the attention of the beasts.

"Huh?" I turned, caught off guard. When I did, I saw a guy with black hair and some weird machinery on his sides.

"Hey! Are you oka...WHAT THE HELL!? WHO ARE YOU!? AND HOW DID YOU SURVIVE OUT HERE!?" He asked me, a look of pure shock written all over his face.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL ALL THESE THINGS FOR WHOEVER ASKED US TO AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!? SERIOUSLY!? JUST HELP ME! GO FOR THE BACK OF THE NECK SCORPIO! **OPEN! GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!** " I call, angry that when I come all the way over to Nowheresville they give me this kind of thanks.

****DING DONG****

"Yeah Baby! What do is it today!?" Cancer asks, popping from the Celestial world.

"I WANT A ‘CUT THAT MONSTER IN THE BACK OF THE NECK’ KIND OF DO CANCER! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT! IT’S THEIR WEAKEST POINT!" I hollered, not needing all the flirting from my spirits right now.

"WHAT THE-!? WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM!?" the brown-haired boy shouted, feigning shock and anger.

I turned to give him a piece of my mind when all of a sudden one of the monsters hit me and sent me sailing through the air, hitting a few trees until I landed on the ground groaning in pain as I felt blood trickle down my face, legs, and arms. I cried out in pain as I tried to sit up. But as I did start to sit up into a semi-sitting position, I grew dizzy, and the world was dark.

**|LEVI|**

I looked in fright as the blonde girl was thrown 50 feet in the air and smack in a few trees. I watched silently, patiently, as she tried to sit up. When she was in a sitting position, she became rigid, still, and then she collapsed. I tensed, alarmed, and got off my horse, starting to make my way to her, when a bright light starts shining out of nowhere.

**|"Stash-Face"|**

"MY OLD FRIEND! I SEE YOU HAVE BEEN KNOCKED OUT IN BATTLE WITHOUT YOUR FRIENDS BY YOUR SIDE!" My voice boomed across the land. I stuck my hand out, picking up old friend from where she lay in pain, watching a figure in the corner of my eye come to a stop with rage and horror written in his brows, eyes, and mouth. A bright glow surrounded her, engulfing her in its pure essence. I took my magic energy and transferred enough into her to where her power would regenerate, including healing her wounds.

As the light grew brighter, she was lifted into the air by spirits. They held her, murmuring spells, healing her of all wounds and scars, leaving only ones that were important to her. The light fully engulfed her, swallowing her like a pill, and then dying down just as fast.

She was laid gently on the forest ground, moaning as she woke, lifting her sore body off the forest floor.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN OLD FRIEND!"

**|LUCY|**

"GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN OLD FRIEND!" I heard, making me look up in excitement before a wave of dizziness stopped me. I grabbed my head in pain, rocking on my bottom and feet. I whimpered, feeling something odd on the top of my head. I rubbed my head, noticing that I had.."WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY HEAD!? STASH-FACE WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" I screamed, ignoring the pain in my head now my bottom.

"WELL THAT I CAN EXPLAIN BUT FIRST, FACE THE TITANS, BREATHE IN DEEP, THEN YELL **CELESTIAL WOLF'S HOWL!** " Stash-Face instructed.

I faced the Titans, glad to finally have a name for them, and breathed in, yelling, " **CELESTIAL WOLF'S HOWL!** "

A wave of stars, lights, and golden flames erupted from my throat, going straight for the hideous Titan things that had tried to kill me moments ago.

"NOW YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE LUCY HEARTFILIA! YOU, 13 YEARS AGO THIS DAY, BECAME A WOLF SLAYER, YOUR MOTHER BEING THE ONE TO TEACH YOU. BUT BEFORE HER "DEATH", SHE HAD TAKEN YOUR MEMORIES AND ALTERED THEM. THUS, SHE RETURNED TO THE REALM IN WHICH THE DRAGONS, WOLVES, AND GODS LIVE, AWAY FROM THE TORMENT OF HUMANS; AND SOME? LIVING IN SORROW, KNOWING THEY CAN'T SEE THEIR KIDS WITHOUT YOU AND YOUR KEY!"

I sat there, stunned, watching as Stash-Face disappeared. Leaving nothing but a faint glow and a key in my tightly clenched fist.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
